


burst buttons and first kisses

by sharkfeeder



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Belly Kink, First Kiss, M/M, Tight Pants, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfeeder/pseuds/sharkfeeder
Summary: After meeting Nick Carraway and reconnecting with Daisy Buchanan, Jay Gatsby as put on some weight. While everyone in his life but him noticed the gain, he actually has no problems with it. Well, expect that most of his suits no longer fit him. And he has a party to host. And he has a budding crush on Nick. A perfect recipe for an exciting night.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan & Jay Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan & Nick Carraway, Jordan Baker & Daisy Buchanan, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	burst buttons and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> yes this fic was written like. 4 years ago. yes its been finished for 2 or 3. yes im just now posting it.

“Um, I may need to get this suit retailored,” Jay said, voice strained as he attempted to suck in to button the trousers of his favorite suit. He hadn't worn it in several months and during that time he'd gotten to re-know Daisy Buchanan and become close friends with Nick Carraway. They were both always trying to get him to eat, saying he didn’t eat enough and that he needed to take care of himself and his body. They were always offering him food and taking him to expensive lunches and dinners. Occasionally when they were all together at Gatsby’s place, Nick or Daisy would hand feed him hors d'oeuvres anytime a servant brought them in from the kitchen.

He hadn't realized he'd been steadily gaining weight all of that time. Not that he'd been too particularly thin before, what with the binge drinking and having too much money to know what to do with besides spending it on the best food he could get. But he'd been a fairly constant weight over the past few years. And now his trousers didn't fit and he had a party to host.

“Let us see,” Nick said, perched on Jay’s bed next to Daisy. Jay exited his closet and walked towards the pair.

Jay’s dress shirt was loose enough to fit his now rounded belly without any straining buttons. However, the vest, and the trousers of the suit clearly did not fit. Nearly every button on his vest was straining, it was a miracle he'd even managed to button all of them. And his trousers were tight fitting on his thighs and stretched thin across his ass. The flaps of his pants were far apart due to his belly that jutted out and it was plain to see that Jay would not be able to button them no matter how much he sucked in. Even his suit jacket, which was unbuttoned too, looked uncomfortably tight. He looked as if he made one wrong move he would burst out of his clothing.

“Why didn't the two of you think to mention to me that I was getting fat?” Jay asked as he watched them look up and down his body.

“We figured you noticed and didn't care,” Daisy said and stood up to get a closer look.

“Didn't you notice some of your other suits getting tight before now?” Nick said. He too stood up to get a better look. While Nick and Daisy had been encouraging Jay for several months now, neither had any real opportunity to see their handy work up close. Of course they'd been able to see the change in Jay’s body over time; however they'd only seen it covered up. Nick had been able to feel the difference over time when he and Jay would hug but he'd never really had a chance to linger and enjoy the feel of it.

“Well I guess I kind of noticed. I just thought the dry cleaners had messed up a few of my shirts so I had someone get me some new ones. This is one of the new ones,” he said gesturing to his dress shirt. It fit nicely and wasn't straining. “I guess whoever got the shirts noticed my weight gain and ordered them in bigger sizes.”

Nick sheepishly put his hand flush to Jay’s stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wasn’t being assertive by most people's standards but for Nick to do something like that, it caused Gatsby to draw in a sharp breath. Nick’s boldness surprised the newly pudgy man.

“Do you still have any of the dress shirts that don't fit anymore?” Nick asked, toying with the bottom of Jay’s vest which rode up his belly and was nowhere near the top of his pants where they typically should be.

“I believe so, old sport.”

“Do you mind putting one on underneath this vest?” Nick asked. His voice had grown quiet due to the shame he felt for getting off on Gatsby gaining weight and for being so forward in asking Jay to do what he wants.

“I don't see why you would want me to, but I guess I'll humor you,” Jay walked back to the closet and began to change into the tight fitting shirt.

“I didn't realize how much he'd gained,” Daisy whispered to Nick.

“Me neither,” Nick said back in a hushed tone. Gatsby quite regularly bought new suits and had them all tailored to fit him so the pair hadn't seen him in much tight fitting clothing, until now. He, and surprisingly the gossipers about town, hadn't been able to tell he'd gained weight for that reason too. Only now that he’d put on an older suit had they truly seen how much bigger he’s grown. And Jay had finally been awakened to the fact that he was getting fat.

Jay emerged from the closet feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. “I don't know why you'd want to see this, but I may as well show you,” Jay said as he walked back to Nick and Daisy.

The tight, straining dress shirt emphasized Gatsby’s new weight even more. Jay looked like he was about to burst out of his outfit. The shirt did not cover the bottom of his stomach so now several inches it hung out beneath the vest and the shirt. A strip of his pale belly hanging free from the tight clothing. The vest, however, obscured the appearance of the shirt.

“Is there any way you would remove your jacket and vest?” Nick said, voice still quiet.

“Alright, old sport,” Gatsby said. He struggled to get out of the jacket and the whole time he felt like he was going to rip it. Then he slowly undid the vest buttons and had to suck in to undo some of them. Once he'd gotten out of the vest he relaxed his stomach too much, too quickly and burst several buttons off of the dress shirt.

The pinging noise of the buttons bouncing off of the ground seemed to echo in the quiet room. Everyone looked shocked for a moment and Jay began to blush. Nick’s face flushed as well for much different reasons. 

Jay started to stammer something out, saying “I, um, uh I. I, um…”

As Jay was trying to make sense of what happened, Daisy stood up and rushed to the door of Jay’s room, her heels clicking loudly in the silent room. “You two have fun getting ready! I'll see you during the party.” She could tell Nick wanted to be alone with Gatsby but knew he is too polite to ever ask her to leave.

Nick’s eyes returned to Gatsby after watching Daisy leave and silently thanking God. The missing buttons now exposed the pale flesh of Jay’s rounded stomach. Nick could barely look at it for more than a few seconds out of fear of losing the last shreds of self-restraint he possessed.

Gatsby stood still where he was still trying to figure out what had happened and how he felt about it. Finally he said, “I'm sorry, old sport, for embarrassing myself in front of you like this. I'm going to change into something that actually fits me.” Jay turned to go back to his closet.

“Gatsby, wait!” Nick’s voice was urgent as he stood and reached for Jay, finally losing control and deciding to just do what he's wanted to do for a long time, if Jay allows him to.

Jay turned his head to look at Nick. He looked upset and embarrassed. “Come here. Please,” Nick said, tone softening.

Jay walked back towards Nick. Jay stopped right in front of Nick; they were basically toe to toe, Jay’s belly gently pressing against Nick’s flat stomach. Nick looked up at Gatsby and stared into his eyes. He then rose up and kissed Jay’s mouth. Jay leaned down a bit and met Nick halfway. Nick put his hand directly on Jay’s exposed stomach. It felt warm and soft and it drove Nick mad.

Nick moved himself and Gatsby around so that Jay’s back was toward the bed. The shorter man then walked forward causing Jay to walk backwards towards the bed. The back of Jay’s legs touched the side of the bed.

“Sit.” Nick commanded.

Jay sat, causing a loud sound.

Jay immediately stood back up, his hand going to his ass, his face turning red from embarrassment, his mouth open in shock.

“Was that… was that your trousers?” Nick asked, face flushing too.

“Um, yes. It seems I've ripped the seat of my pants,” Jay said, voice sheepish.

“That’s incredible.” Nick gently pushed Jay’s shoulder down and Jay sat back down. Nick climbed into his lap and kissed him hard and quick, while his hands explored all over Jay’s belly and love handles.

“How much do you think you've gained?” Nick asked in between kisses.

“Quite honestly I don't know. But I’m guessing somewhere around 30 pounds? Probably more,” Gatsby replied. Nick felt an intense wave of arousal at hearing the number.

He kissed Gatsby harder, and then unbuttoned the few leftover buttons from the top of the shirt.

“You should get undressed too,” Jay whispered in Nick’s ear, “It's only fair that we both bare all.”

Nick released his grasp on Gatsby’s stomach and stood up. He undid his tie then began unbuttoning his vest. He took off his jacket, vest, and pants then placed them neatly across a chair. Nick then hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and returned to Gatsby on the bed.

Gatsby placed his hands on Nick’s waist and looked up at him. Nick leaned down and kissed him again.

“Let's get you out of those ill-fitting pants,” Nick said into Jay’s ear. Jay put his arms behind him and thrusted his waist upward as Nick pulled the ripped pants down Jay’s thick thighs and calves. Jay kicked the pants the rest of the way off.

Jay crawled his way back, further onto the bed, and Nick followed suit.

...

“Glad to see the host finally decided to join his own party!” Daisy said, already tipsy, as Nick and Jay wandered into the large room. She was sitting with Jordan Baker on a couch in a less crowded part of the room.

“Well, we had a very important matter we needed to attend to,” Gatsby said, smiling and grabbing two glasses of champagne for him and Nick.

Nick looked relaxed and happy as he took the glass from Jay.

“I can tell you two did a great job attending to your ‘important matter’ just from the look on Nick’s face,” Jordan said smugly, giggling with Daisy.

“Oh, yes! Jay did a great job!” Nick said, beaming with afterglow, still feeling high off the endorphins.

Jay looked slightly shocked and then said, “Well, you did a great job too, old sport.”

“Will you two please stop with the innuendos and just go back to bed together and stay there?” Jordan said, downing the rest of her drink and grabbing a new one from a server walking past.

“This party does seem to be going along fine without me and I’m so tired. Nick, we really should be going to bed. We need to get up early tomorrow for that one event,” Gatsby said, setting his drink down.

“What event? I don't remember us having anything scheduled for tomorrow morni-” Nick was cut off as Gatsby grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards his bedroom.

...

They both slept well that night, for once. In each other's arms, they felt safe and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title was the great fatsby and i have no shame <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr and send me an ask if you wanna talk about this fic! shark-feeder.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading it!!


End file.
